


Stay

by timepatches



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pet names and cuteness, sleep deprived fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timepatches/pseuds/timepatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired snuggle drabble.<br/>Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a late night drabble I wrote yesterday and decided was worth posting.  
> it still needs a proper edit but shhh

It’s the shaking he notices first.

In the faded darkness of the Grump Room those beautiful long-fingered hands, somehow graceful, are jittering in fractured tremors around the 3DS, and it’s instinct, not cognition, that makes Arin reach out. Anything to stop the shaking.

Danny’s hands are cold as Arin pries the controller loose and intertwines their fingers as if to insulate the shudders with his own, steady hand, and slowly, in a few deliberate heartbeats, the shaking stops. This is different to all the jokes and photo ops, this touch is purposeful and deliberate, but Arin ignores the little flutter in his gut and reaches sideways for the switch with his other hand, waiting for Danny to come back from whatever planet his exhausted mind is currently inhabiting. His system seems to finally thud back into gear as the capture stutters to a stop, Danny’s tired gaze roaming sideways questioningly as Arin scrawls down the last timestamp and flicks the pad closed.

‘That’s enough, baby, we’re good for tonight,’ he says, and opens his other arm in an invitation, barely even noticing the epithet slip past. Normally he’d wait for Danny to pretend to dither, to complain, or to yawn and feign being too tired to resist, but Danny surrenders immediately, falling against his shoulder before Arin can even snag a blanket from what seemed to be a permanent pile of them on the floor.

‘You sure, big cat?’ he mumbles half-sleepily into the air, and as the words leave him in a barely-coherent sigh Arin wonders how the hell he’s managed to get through so many episodes already without passing out. What a goddamn self-sacrificing trooper.

‘We’re good, buddy. Promise.’

Danny hums deep in his throat and Arin lets his eyes drift closed, letting his head lean sideways and come to rest on the top of Danny's. He gives his hand a squeeze, almost to reassure himself it was still there, as his thoughts dwindle quieter. Arin has never been one to want to let go easily - hell, he’ll sit like this all night if the opportunity arises, screw the crick in his neck - so when Danny stirs minutes later, falling from his shoulder towards the couch, Arin goes with him, settling behind him on his side and looping an arm loosely over him to stop him rolling off the couch. Arin swears he can feel Danny’s tired eyes roll at the gayness of it all, and he can tell that in a minute or two he’s going to go and huddle up by himself in one of the gigantic bean chairs outside and then complain in the morning about being cold again; but damn it he’s warm and comfortable and Danny’s stupid doofy hair is all around him, how on earth could he want this couch to himself all night? No way he’s letting him leave now. Arin’s arms snake around Danny’s waist and tug him closer, and he mumbles into the crook of his shoulder as he nuzzles into his warm skin, swearing he feels Danny freeze in place.

‘Stay.’

And he does.  
There’s a shiver underneath him as Danny’s body surrenders, melting backwards into him, those graceful hands seeming to move of their own accord as his fingertips trace a sleepy, feather-light pattern on the back of Arin's arm. For a moment Danny's too beautiful and too adorably wiped for Arin not to watch him as his breathing grows more languid and even and exhaustion finally bleeds out of his face to make way for serenity, but his own eyelids are growing heavy, and he snuggles back down between the couch and his snuggle man, not at all minding if the world faltered and stopped around them both.


End file.
